1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to carrying cases and more specifically it relates to a hard case for chess equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous carrying cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to store various items therein so that these items can be carried from place to place conveniently. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.